


Pretend That We're Content

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Nathan Prescott isn't a good person.He accepted that a long time ago.





	Pretend That We're Content

Nathan wondered if Rachel knew that she was dying.

He wondered what her last thought was; was it of her family, or the blue haired girl that she was always hanging out with.

He wondered if somewhere behind her glazed eyes, she knew that it was him who unintentionally led her to her death.

Rachel was so mysterious and beguiling that it was hard to remember that she was only a teenager, just another kid trying to make it in a world bigger then them.

She didn't deserve to die, no matter what the faded graffiti scrawled on school propriety says, and sure as hell not the way that she did.

People seldomly get what they deserve though; whether that is something great or something terrible. It's almost like the universe gives you the opposite of what you earned.

Rachel Amber was a name that everyone knew, and many of the reasons why weren't good ones. However that didn't entail this.

It didn't entail an unmarked grave in a rusty old junkyard, or a family split apart because their daughter is missing and there's nothing that they can do.

That's what happened though; it's much too late to change what went down, much too late to save the lives that have been lost.

Nathan knows that it's getting worse, that Mark Jefferson's list consists of people that have earned this fate even less then Rachel.

How can he look any of those students in the eyes while being aware of what kind of horrifying things lie in their distant future?

His attempt of that is with a cocky grin and harsh words. Silently, Nathan solemnly apologizes for every unprovoked insult that he delivers.

They're all doomed anyway, so maybe their feelings don't matter in the long run, but they do now, and that's enough to make him feel guilty.

He'll never admit that to anyone, of course. It'll remain another secret that he keeps locked in his head, because God forbid anyone figures out that he has a heart.

The head of the Vortex Club can't possibly have a soul after all; none of the club's members can have one. No, that's unthinkable.

It's just a facade, but no one wants to reveal that, so for now they will let that fact go unspoken. Until someone makes the first move that is.

When that happens, everything will change, but as of today, things go on as they always do.

Victoria pretends that she doesn't care for Courtney or Taylor.

Courtney and Taylor pretend that they aren't tired of being treated like trash.

Dana pretends that she isn't getting weary of all the partying.

Logan pretends that he enjoys bullying the other students of Blackwell.

They all pretend that they don't know that none of it is true.

Nathan finds it almost funny that the Vortex Club is just a bunch of kids that have long since lost their way and don't know how to find it again.

 _This_ is the group that everyone wants to be part of; that says something about his generation, doesn't it?

He has no right to judge his peers however.

Nathan Prescott isn't a good person, he lies, and he hurts. He's a bully, a jerk, and a psychopath. He's sadistic and out of control.

Check, check, and check.

None of the people who say that are wrong.

That's why he's at this stupid party that had cost his parents more then Raymond Wells' new house, not that Nathan really cares.

That's why he offers Kate Marsh a drink from the cup in his hand. That's why he quietly sighs when she hesitantly accepts.

That's why he takes her to his car and helps her when she's tripping over her feet on the way there. That's why he whispers sorry in her ear.

That's why Mark Jefferson got his hands on Kate Marsh.

(That's why Mark Jefferson got his hands on Max Caulfield.)

(That's why Mark Jefferson got his hands on Victoria Chase.)

(And maybe it's even why Mark Jefferson got his hands on Nathan Prescott.)


End file.
